Laukona Heartless
by alyce204
Summary: When pregnant women are being attacked, Five-0 is put to the task to find who is responsible. But when Danny's pregnant sister, April is one of the victims, the case turns into a personal mission. But what is April's personal connection to the attacker?
1. The Writing On The Wall

Hawaii Five-0

_** Laukona (Heartless) **_

_**Chapter 1:- **_

Climbing out of her car, April can't wait to get out of her scrubs after a patient vomited on her earlier that day. As she was on her lunch break, April was in a rush, so she quickly unlocks the doors so she can change into another pair of scrubs and then grab some lunch. As she walked through the front door, she saw a man standing in the middle of the hallway. Before April could do anything, the man went straight for her with a knife. In a panic, April froze for a brief second before turning around to escape from the knife wilding man.

Unfortunately, April left her escape attempt too late. The man leapt and jumped on top of her, pinning her to the floor. The man then grabbed and picked April up by her pink hospital scrubs and threw her up against the wall violently. As April was gasping for air the man spoke to her.

"If you won't let me see my baby, then you won't either"

"How did you…?" asked April.

"Shut Up!" yelled the man.

"Please, think about what you're doing" April said with a raspy voice.

"I said shut up" the man yelled again.

April suddenly feels two sharp stabbing pains in her stomach, followed by a sudden onset of complete breathlessness. The man lets go of April and lets her fall to the floor. April puts her right hand on her stomach and when she brings her hand up to her face, all she sees is blood. Then she looks up only to see the man running out the back door.

Minutes later, April tries to pick herself up on to her hands and knees to get to her phone and call for help. With every move April made came complete and utter agony, both physically and mentally. She knew deep down that her unborn child was probably dead. Bleeding profusely, April made it to her phone, but due to the weakness from the blood loss, she dropped her blood covered phone and collapsed in a small pool blood.

_**2.5 hours earlier…**_

Just another day in paradise; sun is out, blue sky and a pumping surf. But the Five-0 team is hard at work filing all their paperwork from their last case. But it wouldn't be too long before they would get called out to another one.

Steve suddenly enters the office doors after receiving a phone call from the governor.

"Hey guys, we've got something!" he yells.

The team's attention is grabbed and they grab their stuff. Steve quickly briefs them on the case as they leave the headquarters.

He explains that a 27-year-old pregnant woman named Andrea had been found stabbed to death in her house. Due to the violent nature of the crime, Five-0 had been called in.

Twenty minutes later they arrive at the house. While getting out of their cars, Steve gives out directions on what he needs his team to do.

"OK, Lori I what you to go talk to Duke and then to the victims husband and see if you can find any reason why anyone would want to kill his wife; the rest of us will canvas the house. As the rest of the team entered they automatically see blood smeared on the walls, broken glasses and vases on the floor.

"Looks like this happened quick" Danny stated.

"Chin and Kono go check out the rest of the house, Danny and I will stay in the living room" asks Steve.

Chin and Kono nod in agreement and head off to check out the rest of the house.

Danny inhales deeply and asks "what kind of a heartless bastard kills a pregnant woman?"

"I don't know, but it's possible the killer didn't know she was pregnant" replies Steve.

"I know, but still…" says Danny.

Lori enters the house and finds Steve and Danny.

"Hey guys it is very possible the killer did knew that Andrea was pregnant, you guys gotta come see this" Kono says with a concerned tone in her voice.

Steve, Danny and Lori follow her to the bedroom. When the team reaches the bedroom, Chin is standing outside bedroom, he also seems concerned. They all enter the bedroom together and can't believe what they are seeing.

"Oh my god" Lori exclaims. "That's…"

"Disturbing" says Danny.

On the wall, written in Andrea's blood was a message the killer had left, explaining why they had killed Andrea. It said "If you won't let me see the baby, you can't either"

"I think we have our motive" states Steve.

An officer enters the room. "Commander McGarrett?" the young police officer asked.

"Yeah!" Steve replied.

"We just got call, we have another victim" stated the young police officer.

"What are you talking about?" asked Steve with a stunned look on his face.

"A man called 911 about 15 minutes ago, saying that his pregnant wife had been stabbed" answered the young officer.

"Is she alive?' asked Steve.

"Yeah, but just barely" replied the young officer.

"OK, you got a crime scene address?" Steve asked.

The young police officer holds up a piece of paper with the address written on it and smiles. Steve grabs it the piece of paper from the officer's hand and he and the team file out of the bedroom, one by one; all with a look of disbelief on their faces of how fast this attacker was moving.

"OK guys, Danny and I will go to the house and Chin, Kono and Lori; I want you to go to the hospital and while you're there find out who has access to the medical records" said Steve.

"Whoever attacked these women, probably had access to them"


	2. In The Know

_**Chapter 2:-**_

The doors to Waikiki Medical Center open as Chin, Kono and Lori enter the ER; quickly they notice Danny's sister, April walking towards them after she notices them.

"Hey April!" Chin calls out.

"Hey!" April replies.

"Danny called, he said you guys were coming; you're obviously here about the stabbing victim"

"Yeah" Kono answers.

"How's she doing?"

"She's still critical, they took her up to surgery about 10 minutes ago; it's still too early to tell if she or the baby are going to pull through" April says with a concerned look on her face.

"Did you get the victim's name?" Kono asked.

"Ah yeah, her name's Lisa Alexander and she's 25-years-old.

"OK, thanks" Lori replies.

"There's something else we need to ask you"

"Shoot" April says.

"Who has access to the patient's medical records?"

"Well, apart from the doctors and nurses, the allied health professionals, the medical administrators and with a warrant, the authorities also have access to the records" April answers.

"Why? Did someone who has access to the records attack these women?" April asked.

"It's possible" Chin answers.

"It could be the reason why the attacker knew they were pregnant"

"OK, thanks April" said Kono.

"Call us if anything changes

April smiles and says "No problem"

"Oh, by the way, I love the look" said Lori as she looked down at April's vomit covered pants.

"Thanks, it's a new look I'm trying out" kids April.

"OK, I'll see you guys later!" April says with a slight giggle and she walks away.

Half an hour later the team meets back at Five-0 Headquarters.

"How did you two go at the other crime scene?" asked Chin.

"The same as the first, broken glass, blood smeared on the wall; all signs that the attack happened violently and quickly" Danny replied.

"How's our second vic?" Steve asks.

"She's still critical, but she's hanging in there; she's now in surgery" Kono replies.

"OK, what did you find out about the access to the medical files?" asked Steve.

"April said basically almost all the hospital employees have access to the medical files, as well as the authorities who have a warrant" says Lori.

"OK then, we'll to get that warrant, we need to find out about any women who have lost unborn child in the past month and find out if any of them have criminal records" said Steve.

"It might also be a good idea to contact the news stations and ask them to put an alert to all the pregnant women on the island" stated Kono.

"Alright, get on that; Danny and I are going to go and see Max" says Steve.

"Call us when you get that warrant" he yells.

While in the car Danny breaks the silence with an interesting statement.

"Ah pregnant women, beautiful, yet frightening" he says.

"You know this morning I caught April crying after she dropped her toothbrush; five minutes later she's throwing up in the toilet"

Steve smiles at Danny's statements.

"What about Rachel, what was she like when she was pregnant?" Steve asks.

"Three words…banana pickle sandwiches" Danny replies.

Steve laughs as he hears the unusual food combination.

"Laugh all you want, at least you didn't have to make it and then watch her eat it" states Danny with a look of disgust on his face.

Just seconds after he says this his cell phone rings with "April Work" flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hi Detective Williams my name is Michelle, I work with your sister April" says Michelle.

"I'm just wondering if you've heard from her in past hour"

"No, why" Danny asks.

"It's just that she went home for lunch because she had to change her clothes and she hasn't come back to work" Michelle states.

"I've been trying to contact her, but there's no answer"

A look of concern shows on Danny's face.

"OK, look, don't worry I find her" Danny says.

Danny hangs up the phone.

In a firm tone Danny says "Turn around"

"Why? What's wrong" Steve asks.

"Just Turn Around!" Danny yells.

Steve does a fast u-turn and heads to Danny's house.

"OK, I've turned around; now tell me what's going on" Steve demands.

"That was the hospital, April went home for lunch and she hasn't come back" says Danny.

As soon as Danny says this, Steve puts his foot down.

Within 10 minutes they arrive at Danny's house.

As soon as they get out of the car, they both clearly see that the front has been left open.

As they run towards the house, they draw their guns, not knowing if someone is in the house.

They arrive at the front door and stand either side of it.

Steve counts to three "1, 2, 3!"

He then kicks the front door open.

As the door swings open, Danny's face goes pale when he sees April lying on the floor.

She had been stabbed.


	3. Holding On

_**Chapter 3:-**_

Quickly putting their guns back into their holsters, Danny runs to April's aid while Steve runs to find some towels to stop the bleeding.

"No, no, no, no, no" Danny says in a panic.

"April, hey April!"

Getting no response from his sister, he checks for a pulse. Almost straight away came a sigh of relief, his sister was still alive.

"She's alive" Danny says with a sound of relief, but still in a state of panic.

"OK, here put these towels on her stomach" says Steve.

"I'll call 911"

While Danny is putting the towels on April, he feels something touching his right arm; he turns his head to find April's bloodied hand grabbing on to his shirt.

Danny immediately looks at her and reassures her.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay, alright, just hang in there"

April briefly opens her eyes as he says this.

"OK, help's on the way" says Steve.

Suddenly April's grip on Danny's shirt loosens as she begins to lose consciousness.

"Hey, hey April, stay with us, April!" Danny yells as his panic levels rise.

Waiting in the ER waiting was killing both of them, especially Danny. Leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed he kept seeing the horrible images of April lying on the floor covered in blood.

Moments later the rest of the team enter the ER waiting room to find Steve and Danny sitting and waiting for news on April; both with a worried look upon their faces.

"Hey guys, how's April doing?" asks Kono.

"Ah, she's hanging in there, but they're still trying to stabilize her" Danny replies.

"You okay?" Chin asks.

"Considering Steve and I just found my sister stabbed on the floor, the only thing that's going to make me feel better right now is knowing April is going to be okay" says Danny.

"Ah Lori, did you the warrant?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, we were about to leave for the hospital when we got your phone call" Lori replied.

"Excuse me, Detective Williams?" April's doctor asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"How is she?" he asks.

"She's stable, she's being taken up to surgery now" the doctor answers.

"Ah, what about the baby?" Danny asks.

"We just did a quick ultrasound and unfortunately with the injuries April sustained, the baby didn't survive" the doctor's answered.

"Okay, um what about my sister, how long will she be in surgery?" Danny asks.

"It's too soon to tell; it will depend on the extent of her injuries" the doctor replies.

"It could be anywhere up to 4 hours"

"Okay, thank you" says Danny.

"Um, I going to head upstairs to wait for April" says Danny.

"OK, hang on a minute" says Steve.

"Okay guys go check out those medical records and see if you can find out who's looked at those in the past week" says Steve.

"This just got personal"

Steve then follows Danny upstairs where they would wait to see if April would pull through. 

Once again, Steve and Danny were sitting in a waiting room. Though, this time, Danny was contemplating on how he was going to tell his sister April that she had lost her baby.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked Danny.

"I don't know" Danny replied.

"We're going get whoever did this Danny" says Steve.

Danny inhales deeply and says "Yeah I know, and just so you know you have my okay not to go by the book" says Danny.

Steve smiles and laughs slightly as he puts his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Then the room fell silent as the long wait for April began again.


	4. The Missing Pieces

_**Chapter 4:-**_

The hours seemed to pass slowly for Danny as he and Steve waited for news on his sister, and it was killing him. Obviously to contemplating on how he was going to tell his sister that she had lost her baby; his mind started to wonder to the worst case scenario of telling parents that one of their children had been murdered.

Another hour had past and Danny was on his third cup coffee before another one of April's doctors came out to give him the news about April.

"Excuse me, are you waiting for news on April Williams?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, I'm her brother, Danny and this is a friend of mine, Steve" Danny answered.

"How's my sister?"

"She should be fine" the doctor answered.

A feeling of relief swept over both Steve and Danny as they heard the good news.

"But there was a lot more damage than we first thought" the doctor said with regret in his voice.

"What… what does that mean?"Danny asks with a slight panic that quickly took over his feeling of relief.

"It means that the reason that April was losing so much blood was because when she was stabbed, her right kidney was punctured" the doctor replied.

"And unfortunately due to the amount of damage that was done to the kidney, we had to remove it"

"That's great" Danny said sarcastically. "Now not only has April lost her baby, she's lost one of her kidneys too"

"Which is why we're sedating April for the next few hours; which will help manage her pain and give her body a chance to rest" the doctor says.

"Okay" Danny says. "Can we go see her now?"

"Yes, I'll escort you to her room" the doctor answered.

As Danny and Steve are escorted to April's room there is a short silence before Steve asked Danny a question.

"Are you okay" Steve asks.

"I have a feeling you've asked me this question before" Danny replies.

"Yeah, I did so?" Steve asked.

"So what?" Danny asks.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks again.

"Well my sister's going to be okay, so I'm fine" Danny answered.

" I sense a but coming" says Steve.

"But April is in a hospital bed because some heartless psycho stabbed her; that is the part I'm not fine about" Danny states.

As soon as that quick conversation was over, they arrived outside April's room.

"Thank you" Danny said to the doctor.

When Steve and Danny entered April's room, they were confronted by all the medical equipment that was attached to her. This was the first time either of them had seen April since the found her. The images were a lot better, but it really hit home on how badly April was injured.

Danny pulled up a chair to the side of April's bed, sat down and took in a deep breath. This was the first deep breath of relief Danny had taken all day.

He then gently grabs April's right arm and said softly "See, I told you everything would be okay"

Quickly after saying this, he soon realizes that was not exactly case and says "Wait a second, scratch that"

He then let's go of her arm and buries his face in his hands for a brief few seconds, before lift his head up to look at Steve.

"Please don't ask me if I'm okay" Danny says.

"Okay" Steve replies as he raises his hands beside his head.

Steve's phone rings, breaking the awkward silence between him and Danny.

"McGarrett" he answers.

"Hey boss" said Kono.

"Hey Kono what've you got?" asked Steve.

"We got the medical records from the hospital and cross referenced the names of the women to see if any of them had a criminal record" Kono answered.

"Did you get anything?" Steve asks.

"Nothing that would suggest any of them would something like this" Kono replied.

A frustrated look appeared on Steve's face as Kono said this.

"But one of the record clerks we spoke to said that a man wanted access to the medical records" Kono said.

Lori then entered the conversation "Yeah, the record clerk said he was really keen on getting his hands on those records"

"Did they get a name?" Steve asked.

"No, just a description, but they seemed particularly keen on getting his hands on April's medical records" Chin answered as he also entered the conversation.

"I'm on my way" Steve answered.

"They got something?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, they don't think it's a woman who did this" Steve answered.

"We're now thinking it may have been a man who came to the hospital a few days ago"

"Yeah and?" Danny asked.

"And, he seemed pretty keen on getting April's medical records" Steve replied.

"I'm thinking maybe April was the target all along"

"What are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"What I'm talking about is that maybe the other two women were attacked so we wouldn't think that April was the main target" Steve answered.

"So what you're saying is that the other two women were only attacked because he needed some sort of leverage" says Danny.

"Yeah, I'm also thinking that April probably knows the attacker" Steve stated.

"If you're right about April being the main target of these attacks, then that could mean he could try again"

Nothing was said after Danny finished that sentence. They just looked at April with a look of concern.


	5. Waking Up

_**Chapter 5:-**_

_**In this chapter a character named Nathan will be mentioned. Nathan is April's ex-boyfriend who April left after he was abusing her. More will be mentioned in the prequel to this story.**_

About an hour later Steve arrives back at Five-0 HQ.

"Hey Boss!" said Kono.

"How's April doing?"

"Well aside the fact she's lost her baby and now is down a kidney, she'll be fine" Steve replied.

"Thank god" says Lori.

"What's up?" she asks.

"I think April may have been the target and the other women were leverage" Steve replied.

"Why would April have been the target?" Kono asks with a look of confusion on her face.

"I don't know, but because April survived the attack, it's possible he could try again" Steve said with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Hey, where's Chin?" he asks.

"Well, we interviewed all of the women anyway, just in case; but in like we said before, none of them seemed to have the physical or mental capabilities of doing like this" Lori answered.

"Okay, but that didn't answer my question" Steve said with an annoyed look.

"I'm getting there" said Lori with a smile.

"So, we figured we should check out the husbands, boyfriends etc; some do have criminal records, but once again, nothing violent. So we got their license photos and Chin has gone down to the hospital to see if the hospital administrator recognizes any of them"

"Okay good, I'll call Chin and ask him if he can also get the security footage of that area for the past week" said Steve.

"Whoever did this, is probably on those security tapes"

"Alright, we're going to go and interview these men to see if they know anything" said Kono.

"Call me if you get something" says Steve.

"You go it boss" Kono replied.

Back at the hospital it had been a couple of hours since Steve left to go back to headquarters.

Danny was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in April's hospital room reading a newspaper while he was waiting for April to wake up. He kept looking at the story about his sister's attack and still trying to make sense of what had happened, why his sister was probably the target and who did this.

While in his trail of thought he heard a weak raspy voice.

"Danny...Danny?" this voice said.

He then quickly realized it was his sister's voice and that she that she was waking up.

He then dropped his newspaper on the floor and quickly rushed over to the right side of April's bed and held her hand; April quickly latched on to his hand too.

"Hey April, can you hear me?" Danny asked.

As April became more alert, she then felt a surge of pain across her stomach as well as a feeling of fear; Danny could see it on her face.

April was yet to open her eyes because of the pure feeling of exhaustion stopping her. But the urge to open them overrode the exhaustion and before she knew it, she saw her big brother sitting at her bedside.

"Danny?" April says in a weak and raspy tone.

"Hey" says Danny.

"You feeling okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, about as good as I can feel" April replies.

"Have you been here the whole time" she asks.

"Yeah" Danny replies.

"So that's why you look terrible" April says with cheeky smile.

April inhales deeply before asking Danny a question that she's dreading the answer to.

"Danny?" April asks.

"Yeah" he replies.

"I lost the baby didn't I?" April asks.

For a few seconds there was complete silence. Danny didn't need to say a word because the look on his face said it all to April.

"Ah…yeah that and a kidney" says Danny.

"I'm sorry"

Danny sees April wiping her eyes with her hand as they begin to well up. Because April had just had surgery, Danny could do little but hand his little sister a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Hey, I promise we will find who did this to you" says Danny.

"Okay"

"Yeah I know" says April.

"It's just after everything that happened with Nathan, the baby was the only good thing to come of it" says April.

"And now it's gone"

Danny hands April another tissue and then holds her hand, trying to comfort his sister.

April then looks at the doorway and sees two HPD officers standing outside.

"Why are there police officers outside my room?" April asks.

Danny puts his head in his hands. He was hoping he wouldn't have to explain to April what was going on so soon.

"What's going on?" she asks.

Danny takes in a deep breath and then reluctantly answers April's question.

"We think that the person who attacked you and those other two women was targeting you specifically" says Danny.

"If this person was targeting me, why attack those other women?" April asks.

"Leverage" Danny says.

"The attacker doesn't want us to think you were the target"

"You think they're going to try again?" April asks.

"We don't know; but to be safe we put an HPD detail outside your room okay" Danny replies.

A moment of brief silence befalls the room before Danny's phone rings, breaking that silence.

"You better take that" April suggests.

Danny answers the phone.

"Yeah?" Danny asks.

"Hey Danny, how's April doing?" Steve asks.

"She's doing well, she just woke up" Danny replies.

"How'd she take the news?" asks Steve.

"How do you think?" asks Danny.

"Have got something?" Danny asks.

"Ah yeah, we've got something I think you should see" Steve says.

"Can come down to the office?" he asks.

"It's okay if you can't"

"No, it's okay; I'll see you in twenty" Danny replies.

Danny then hangs up his phone.

"What was that about?" April asks.

"Work; they've got something they think I should see" says Danny.

"But if you want me to stay, I'll stay"

April grabs Danny's arm and says "No it's okay, go"

"Are you sure?" Danny asks.

"Yeah" April says.

"I think I need some time alone anyway and besides you need to change your shirt; blood, it's not you style"

"Are you going to be alright?" Danny asks.

"I'll be fine" April says. "Now go"

"Alright, I'll back in a couple of hours" says Danny.

As Danny leaves the room April says "Please don't do anything stupid"

"I won't" Danny yells.


	6. The Camera Never Lies

_**Chapter 6:-**_

About twenty minutes later Danny arrives at Five-0 headquarters. Though he would rather be with his

Sister after everything that had happened that day; he had to see what the team had found.

As soon as Danny walks through the office doors, he immediately grabs the team's attention.

This was the first time in over six hours that his teammates had last seen him and he looked no better than he did before. He was still wearing the same shirt he was wearing when he and Steve found April.  
>"Hey Danny" says Steve.<p>

"Hey" Danny replies.

"How's April doing?' Lori asks.

"She's doing okay; all considering" says Danny as he approaches the desk.

"Does she remember anything about the attack?" Kono asks.

"Well, she knows what happened; but she does not remember what happened" Danny answers.

"Anyway, what is this thing that you think I should see?" he asks.

Chin enters the room from his office before saying "Well, I went down to the hospital to show the hospital administrator the photos of these men"

Chin brings up the photos on the monitor.

"But she said she's never seen any of them before" Chin added. "So, I asked for the security camera footage of that area from the past two weeks; they more than happy to comply"

"Did you get anything from the security footage?" asked Danny.

"So far nothing's standing out" Chin replies. "But I've got two weeks' worth of footage to go through, so it could take me a while"

"Okay, Kono, Lori you interviewed these men, did anything seem out of the ordinary?" Steve asked.

"No, and they all had rock solid alibis; we're still confirming them, but like I said, rock solid" Kono replied.

While analyzing the security camera footage something grabs Chin's attention.

"I think I got something" he announces.

They turn to face the monitor that Chin was using to analyze the footage. Chin pauses and rewinds the video to show the team what got his attention.

"What've you got?" Lori asks.

"This" Chin replies while pressing play on the video.

Chin points out a man behaving erratically at the hospital administrator.

"Think that's our guy?" Steve asks.

"Probably; it would explain why the hospital administrator didn't recognize any of the men or women in the photos" Chin replies.

"Can we get an ID on this guy?" asks Lori.

"I'm going to run his face through facial recognition to see if can get a match" says Kono.

Danny cuts into the conversation.

"You don't need to do that" says Danny.

The team looks at Danny and sees that something is definitely bothering him.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asks. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, something like that" Danny replies.

"Who is he?" Kono asks.

"That my friend is April's ex-boyfriend, Nathan Anderson" Danny answers.

"You're sure?" asks Lori.

"100 per cent" Danny replies.

The team stood in there in an awkward silence and in complete shock.

"Um, okay, did either you or April know he was here?" Steve asks.

"No" Danny answers. "And you what; April didn't even tell him that she was coming to Hawaii"

"So he would have had to track her down somehow" says Lori.

"Yeah, but that's not important right now" says Steve. "The important thing is that we find this guy"

"Kono, Chin and Lori I want you to check all the hotels in Honolulu and find any reservations under the name Nathan Anderson" says Steve.

"You got it boss" answered Kono.

Chin and Lori nod in agreement.

"What about me?" Danny asks with a confused look on his face.

"Follow me" Steve replies.

"What? Like follow the leader?" Danny asks.

"Yeah Danny like follow the leader" answers Steve.

Danny follows Steve into his office. Danny knew exactly why Steve asked him into his office; it was a no brainer.

Steve sits on the right corner of his desk while Danny takes a seat on the couch by the window.

"I know what you're going to say?" Danny states.

"Really, I didn't know you were a mind reader" Steve says with a grin on his face.

"Yeah smart guy" Danny yells. "You don't want me working this do you" he asks.

"Am I right?" Danny asks again.

"You're right, I don't" Steve answers.

Danny puts his face in his hands before wiping his mouth and takes a deep breath.

"No offence Steve but aren't you being a little hypocritical?" Danny asks.

Steve says nothing and just gives Danny a look; and this look meant you're right, but you're still not working this. Danny then decides to give Steve an emotional plea.

"Look Steve, I just had to look my little sister in the face and tell her that she has lost her baby" says Danny as his eyes slightly well up.

"I shouldn't have had to do that" he added.

Steve completely understood where Danny was coming from. He also knew what is like to have a family member who was a victim of a crime. He then finally gave into Danny's pleas to let him work the case.

"Okay, you can work the case Danny" Steve says. "Just try and work it like it was any other case"

"Thank you" Danny replies. "But just so you know my sister was attacked, so this isn't just any other case"

Steve takes a deep breath and says "Yeah I know"

"Are you sure you don't want to be with your sister?" Steve asks.

"No, but she'll be okay" Danny replied. "I called Rachel on the way here; she's going to stay with April for a while"

The guys a quickly interrupted when Kono enters Steve's office.

"Sorry guys but his is important" she says. "I think we've found Nathan"

With that being said Steve and Danny jump up from where they were sitting and followed Kono out to the main office.

Danny's heart was pounding. He couldn't believe that he was probably going to face the man who tried to kill his little sister.


	7. Closing In

_**Chapter 7:-**_

"What've you got?" Steve asked Kono.

"Okay, we contacted all the hotels within a 20 mile radius of Danny's house and the name "Nathan Anderson" came up at two separate hotels" Kono stated.

"The Pacific Beach Hotel and the Hilton Hawaiian Village, both had completely different check-in times" Kono added.

"So we then asked the hotels for their security camera footage from around the check-in times" said Chin.

"We checked out the footage from both of the hotels and compared it to the footage from the hospital and we got hit" he added.

"Okay, where?" asks Danny.

Chin plays the footage from the hotel where Nathan was staying alongside the hospital footage.

"Nathan checked in at the Pacific Beach Hotel two days before the first woman was attacked" says Lori.

"Has he checked out yet?" asks Steve.

"No, he's supposed to check out tomorrow" Lori replies.

"Well looks like he's going to be checking out early" says Steve.

Less than ten minutes later, the team are leaving Five-0 headquarters and heading for the Pacific Beach Hotel to find Nathan. Before getting into their vehicles, they start to gear up; because when they reached the hotel they didn't want waste any time finding Nathan.

Sitting in the car, there is an awkward silence between Steve and Danny; this kind of awkward silence had been occurring on many occasions throughout the day. Steve begins to open his mouth to speak, but he is quickly interrupted by Danny.

"Once again I know what you're going to say and I promise you I'm fine" says Danny.

"Now please, quick asking me"

"Okay" Steve replied. "But we're on our way to arrest the man who tried to kill your sister; I just want to make sure you're not going to do anything you're going to regret"

"Like you said Steven, we're about to arrest the man tried to kill my sister; so I can't guarantee that" Danny answered.

Danny then gets out his phone to call April.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks.

"I'm going to call April and tell her what's going on" Danny replies.

The phone rings three times before it gets answered.

"Hi Danny" says Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to April for a minute?" Danny asks.

"Ah no, she's asleep Danny" Rachel answers. "Why, what's going on?" she asks.

Danny hesitates to answer her question.

"Danny, you still there?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah" Danny replies. "Um, we think we may have found who did this" he continues in a less than grateful tone.

"Isn't that a good thing Danny?" Rachel asks in a confused tone.

"Yeah it's just that... we think it was Nathan" says Danny.

"Wait, Nathan, as in, April's ex-boyfriend Nathan?" Rachel asks.

"Unfortunately, yeah" Danny answers.

"Look, ah, when she wakes up can you tell her, please?" Danny asked.

"Ah, yes I'll tell her" says Rachel. "Danny, please don't do anything stupid" she added.

"I'll try" Danny answers.

He then hangs up the phone

Five minutes later Five-0 arrive at the Pacific Beach Hotel. The team then split up; Steve, Danny and Chin went to the right and Kono and Lori went to the left. Within a minute the team was outside Nathan's hotel room door with their guns drawn. Kono knocks on the door.

"Nathan Anderson, Five-0, open up!" Steve yells.

They heard the sound of glass breaking and with no answer at the door, they were sure Nathan was running. With no hesitation Steve then kicks in the hotel room's door.

Now normally Danny would object to Steve kicking in a door like that; but seeing as they were after the man who tried to kill his sister, this time he was making an exception.

Once Steve kicked in the door the team filed into the room, one by one; after Steve, followed Danny and Chin, then Kono and Lori. They quickly search the hotel room from Nathan, but he is nowhere to be found. Steve and Danny enter the bathroom to find a broken window with traces of blood on it.

"How much do you want to bet that's Nathan's?" Danny asks rhetorically.

They approach the window with caution and then see Nathan running down the street behind the hotel.

With no surprise to Danny, Steve swiftly climbs through the window and makes chase on Nathan; while Danny and the rest of the team stay back to search for evidence on Nathan.

Steve could tell that Nathan was guilty all over. He saw it by the way he was desperately trying to escape his capture. Nathan was tipping over and throwing anything could to slow Steve down. But no matter how hard Nathan tried, nothing seemed slow down the experienced Navy SEAL. Finally, Nathan slipped up when he tripped over a garbage bag in an alley way. He tried once again to escape, but it he just wasn't fast enough to out run Steve. Before Nathan knew it, Steve had jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground before handcuffing him. Steve pulled him up, not caring for the pain Nathan feeling and walked him back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, the rest of Five-0 was searching Nathan's hotel room for evidence. It didn't take them too long before they found something that would surely prove that Nathan was guilty.

Danny had been searching Nathan's garbage; when he failed to find anything in the hotel room, he and Kono headed to the garbage bins outside too see if Nathan had tried to ditch any evidence of his crimes there. They both climbed into the huge dumpster outside and started sifting through the rubbish.

"I think I got something" Kono yelled.

Danny got up and turned around to see Kono holding a knife with traces of blood on it.

"I'll bag this and get it to the lab" Kono said.

Danny nodded in agreement.

Kono then climbed out of the dumpster and went to her car for an evidence bag, while Danny continued to search for possible further evidence. After searching for another five minutes, Danny finds bloodied clothing that Nathan must have tried to dispose of as well.

"Hey, Kono!" Danny yells.

"What've you got?" Kono asks.

Danny holds up the bloodied clothing he had found to show Kono.

"Okay, I'll get another bag" says Kono.

Kono returns with another evidence bag for the bloodied clothing Danny had found in the dumpster. Kono holds open the bag while Danny carefully places the clothes in it. He then climbed out of the dumpster and followed Kono back to the car park.

Back at Nathan's hotel room Chin and Lori were searching for further evidence. Though it was clear that Nathan had packed to go somewhere quick, they didn't seem to find anything incriminating.

"Looks like Nathan was planning on running back home" says Chin.

Chin held up a plane ticket to Newark, New Jersey to show Lori.

Lori's phone starts to ring.

"Hey Danny, I'll put you on loudspeaker" Lori asks.

"Alright go ahead" she added.

"This guy is obviously not very bright" said Danny.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"Kono and I found a possible weapon as well as some bloodied clothing in the dumpster" says Danny.

"It's like he wanted to get caught" Lori stated.

"Well Nathan seemed very desperate to get away" said Chin. "The last thing on his mind would be ditching the evidence" Chin added.

"Yeah, or he thought he could get away before we figured it out" says Danny.

"Yeah, okay brah, we'll meet you outside" said Chin.

When Lori and Chin were done checking out Nathan's hotel room, they headed outside and saw a HPD squad car pulling up in the car park. Not too far behind was Steve with Nathan in his custody. Nathan looked at his feet as soon as he saw Danny; he was too afraid to look him in the face. Though he told Rachel he'd try not to do anything stupid; the urge to get a hold of Nathan was a lot greater. It took all the strength Danny had not to do so; as he knew it wouldn't be something that April wouldn't approve of.


	8. Facing The Facts

_**Chapter 8:-**_

The team and HPD were heading back to Five-0 headquarters.

The Five-0 team was in front, while HPD followed closely behind with Nathan in the back seat of the squad car.

Meanwhile, Steve and Danny were in front and Steve was trying to figure out what to say without upsetting Danny any further.

Steve then took in a deep breath and hoped that what he was about to say wouldn't cause an argument.

"You alright?" Steve asked.

"Do you know hard it was for me not to punch Nathan's head in Steve?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"I'll take that as a no" says Steve.

Steve paused for a moment before asking Danny another question.

"So why didn't you?" Steve asked.

"Well I'll tell why you why I didn't" Danny answered. "Because of April" he added.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"What I mean is that before I left the hospital, I promised April that I wouldn't do anything stupid" Danny replied.

Steve then gave Danny a confused look.

"Please don't look at me like that" Danny said.

"You can promise your sister that, but not me or Rachel" says Steve.

"Well, neither you, nor Rachel are lying in a hospital bed right now Steve" says Danny.

"Fair point" said Steve.

Before either of them could get another word, Danny's phone rings with April's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey April, how are you doing?" Danny says as he answers his phone.

"I've been better, a lot better" April replied with her still weak and raspy voice.

"They're going to take my baby away tomorrow Danny" she added.

Danny could tell that April was sobbing over the phone.

"I'm sorry April" Danny said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well it was going to happen sooner or later, so I guess it's good to get it out of the way" said April.

Both April and Danny paused as they were both just given more bad news; as if they needed more.

The pause then ended with April revealing to Danny that Rachel had told her about Nathan. She explained to him how once Rachel had told her about Nathan, her memory started to come back, confirming that Nathan was indeed the person responsible for what happened to her and the two other women. She then told Danny that she knew Nathan would be furious with her when she left him, but she had no idea that he was that he was that unstable.

"Danny" April said. "Please tell me this isn't my fault"

"April, I promise you, none of this is not your fault, okay" said Danny. "Okay?" he added.

"Okay" said April.

Danny and April then said their goodbyes before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Steve asks.

"Rachel told April about Nathan" Danny answered. "This may have brought back some memories of the attack"

"And?" Steve asked again.

"And she's pretty sure that it might have been Nathan who attacked her" said Danny.

"Well, there's only one way to find out" Steve added with a smile on his face.

About ten minutes later Five-0 and the HPD officers had who Nathan with them arrived back at Five-0 headquarters.

Nathan had remained completely silent since he had been taken into custody, but that was definitely going to change if Danny had anything to do with it.

After the HPD officers handed Nathan back to Five-0; he was escorted straight to the interrogation room where he would be well, interrogated.

Nathan was led into the interrogation room by Steve. Chin and Danny soon followed them in.

Steve sat Nathan down with his hands handcuffed behind the chair.

Danny was the first to speak.

"The only reason I'm not beating you to a pulp right now is because I promised April I wouldn't" said Danny.

"By the way, I'm glad my sister left you" Danny stated. "You want to know why?" he asked.

"Not only did you make her life a living hell; but you are by far one of the dumbest criminals I have ever met"

"What he means is… you obviously didn't try very hard to get rid of the evidence" said Chin as he held up one of the evidence bags.

"What? You didn't think you'd get caught" Steve asked.

"You know, not saying anything isn't going to do you any favours Nathan, okay" Steve added.

"So you could at least tell us why you did what you did" Steve said as he stared down at Nathan.

Despite Steve's best efforts to get Nathan to talk, Nathan said nothing; it was like talking to a brick wall.

Danny had just about enough of this; he desperately wanted to know what drove Nathan to do something so horrible.

"Okay Mr. Strong Silent Type I've had enough" said Danny.

Danny then picks up the evidence bag with the knife Kono had found in the dumpster behind the hotel. He then approaches Nathan, staring him down, trying to intimidate him in some way. Nathan quickly puts his head down to avoid Danny's intimidating stare.

"Look at me" says Danny. "Look at me!" he repeated, though this time he was yelling.

Nathan reluctantly lifted his head to look at Danny.

"Is this the knife you used on my sister, huh?" Danny asked.

"What about the other women Nathan; what about the woman you murdered?" yelled Steve.

"Look, it doesn't matter if you don't say anything" said Chin.

"Once we match the blood on the knife to the three victims, you're going away anyway"  
>There was a brief moment of silence. Somehow, this persuaded Nathan to speak and confess why he hurt April and the other two women.<p>

"She took my unborn child away from me, okay" Nathan said in an angry voice.

"And she had to pay for that" Nathan added.

Almost immediately after Nathan had spoken, a look of anger appeared on his face.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight here" yelled Danny.

"The moment you decided it was okay to hit April, especially while she was pregnant, was the moment you lost any right to be that kid's father" Danny added.

"She came to Hawaii to get away from you because she was scared for both her safety and the baby's safety"

"I never did anything to hurt April" said Nathan.

Steve once again approached Nathan and held up some photos that were taken of the bruising on April's back and neck.

"Really?" Steve asked. "Then how did this happen?"

Nathan's face had guilty written all over it. Chin then held up some more photos; these photos were photos that were taken at all three of the crime scenes.

"Well if you didn't do that; we know you did this" said Chin.

Nathan quickly looked away from the photos just as Chin held them up.

"Look at the photos!" yelled Danny.

Not daring to say no to Danny, Nathan turns his head to face the photos. Danny then takes one of the photos from Chin's hand. Danny grabbed that particular photo from Chin's hand because it was one that seemed the most confronting.

"You see this photo" said Danny.

"This is a photo of a paramedic putting a tube down my sister's throat after what you did to her"

"But you know what makes me really sick to my stomach?" Danny asked.

"It's that you killed your own unborn child"

"You are going to pay for that" said Steve.

"Now, there is just one more thing we need to know"

"If you were just after April, why attack those other two women Nathan?" he asked.

Nathan remained silent.

"Answer the man's question!" yelled Chin.

"Or we'll leave you alone with Danny for minute" said Steve.

"So, what's it going to be?" Danny asked.

Nathan finally gave in to their demands.

"I attacked those other women because I wanted them to know what felt like to lose everything they love" said Nathan, but he wasn't finished.

"I also thought that if other women were attacked, there would be no chance that the cops would link April's attack to me"

It stunned Steve, Danny and Chin how well thought out Nathan's plan was.

"Well, well, well, you're not nearly as stupid as we thought you were" said Steve.

"But your plan wasn't good enough because look where you are" said Danny.

"Right now, you only have one thing working in your favour" said Chin.

"And that's the fact that the state of Hawaii doesn't prosecute people for killing unborn babies"

"It doesn't really matter" said Steve.

"You're already going away for second degree murder and two counts of attempted murder anyway"

"Oh, and just so you know; when the other inmates at the prison find out what you've done; you'll wish I did beat you to a pulp" said Danny.

"So, there's only one more thing left to say" said Steve.

"Book 'em Danno"

A smile appeared on Danny's face as soon as Steve said that.

"With pleasure" said Danny.

"Come on sunshine" he said.

Danny then led a sweaty and exhausted Nathan out of the interrogation room and handed him over to HPD.

"Have fun" said Danny with a cheeky smile on his face.

The whole team watched Nathan as he was taken away by HPD.

"I'm going to go and see April" said Danny. "You guys want to come?" he asked.

"I'm sure she could use some cheering up"

"Yeah, sure" they all said.

"But Steve, I'm driving" said Danny. "We don't anyone else in the hospital today"


	9. Thank You

_**Chapter 9:-**_

Back at the hospital, April's doctors had allowed her bed to be raised so she could sit up and help her breathe better. Since then, Rachel had gone to pick Grace up from school and bought her back to the hospital to see her Auntie April and help cheer her up. When Rachel picked up Grace from school, she told her that had gotten hurt and that she was in the hospital. She was very hesitant to tell her young daughter how April had gotten hurt; she explained to Grace that a man had broken into Daddy's house and hurt April; and that April's baby had gone to heaven. Rachel didn't feel Grace was ready to know that it was in fact Nathan that put her in hospital. Anyway, Grace quickly whipped out her school bag to get some pencils and paper out to make April a get well card.

A smile appeared almost straight away on April's face when she saw Grace walk into her hospital room. After everything that had happened that day, simply seeing her niece was enough to put a smile on her face.

As soon as Grace entered April's room she walked up to her hospital bed and handed her the card that she had made April in the car. The card read "Get Well Soon" on the front and on the inside of the card read "I'm sorry you got hurt and that your baby went to heaven" and "I love you Auntie April". Immediately after reading Grace's card, April opened up her arms to give Grace a hug. Grace jumped up on April's bed to hug her back.

"Thank you Gracie" said April in a much clearer voice than before.

Grace then remained on April's bed. April handed her the television remote and told her to watch whatever she wanted. Meanwhile, Rachel was putting flowers that she had gotten for April in a vase; she then placed Grace's get well card on the window sill alongside the flowers.

Rachel had always remained good friends with April, despite her divorce from Danny. The fact that Rachel had moved all the way to Hawaii to live with her new husband Stan and her then bitter relationship with her brother Danny, had put a bit of strain on their friendship. Now that both of those two things were no longer in the way, the strain had been lifted.

Grace had chosen to watch a cartoon movie which April and Rachel were more than happy to watch with her. It felt like they had only been watching the movie for a few minutes, which in fact had been almost an hour when Danny and the rest of the Five-0 team walked into the room; making them jump in surprise.

"Hi Daddy!" Grace yelled to Danny.

Danny then knelt down to hug his daughter as she came running towards him.

"Hi Monkey" Danny said in return. "Have you and your Mummy been taking care of April?" he asked Grace.

"Yeah, I made her a card and Mummy got her some flowers" said Grace.

"Yeah, I can see that" said Danny.

Danny then got up to got greet his little sister.

"Hey you" said Danny.

"Hey Danny" April said in return. "And hey everyone else" she continued.

"Yeah, the team wanted to come and cheer you up a bit" said Danny.

"I can see that" said April looking at the rest of the Five-0 team.

"Well, I think we all agree that you look a lot better than you did before" said Steve.

"Yeah, but I wish I could say them same for you guys" April said with a smirk on her face.

"But I'll give Danny a pass because he listened to me when I told him to change his shirt" she added.

Danny was quick correct April.

"No, technically you said that the shirt wasn't my style" said Danny.

"It was implied Danny" said April.

"Are you two done?" asked Steve.

Grace giggled at the way Steve asked the question.

"I think we all can also agree that we are very sorry about what happened to you and your baby today" said Kono sympathetically.

"We also know that tomorrow is going to be a tough day for you, so we're here to like Danny said, cheer you up a little bit"

This brought a slight tear to April's eye. But unlike the last tears April had shed that day, these tears were the better kind of tears. When Grace saw these tears, she gave April another hug to comfort her auntie. This brought a smile to everyone's faces. After all the pain, anger and fear that had been felt that day, something like a child giving someone a hug, was almost enough to wash all of that away.

"Can we eat yet?" asked Chin, breaking the emotional moment.

Everybody in the room immediately laughed at Chin. Though it was understood that they had all been going non-stop all day and were running on empty.

"You know I can't eat solid foods right?" April asked.

"Who said anything about you eating?" Danny asked rhetorically as he grabbed a sugar donut from one of the boxes.

"Danny" said Rachel in a stern English tone.

"What?" Danny asked with a donut shoved in his mouth.

Grace and April both laughed at Danny.

Lori then got out some sodas and then some pizza that she had picked up on the way to the hospital.

"Pizza and sodas guys!" Lori announced.

April pushed it away as that kind of food made her stomach turn.

"On second thoughts, I'm glad I can't solid foods right now" April said.

To April, the fast foods and the sodas didn't matter. The fact that her family and friends were there to well, just be there for her was all needed at that very moment. Nobody mentioned anything about Nathan; though April still had trouble coming to terms on what he had done to her and two other women; she just wanted to move on from Nathan. But knowing what he did to her, she'd never be able forget about him.

"I would like to make some sort of a toast or something" April said with a slight yawn.

Everybody than grabbed themselves some sort of drink. April just grabbed her plastic cup of water; seeing it was all she could have at the time.

"I just want to say thank you to everyone for everything that you did today" said April.

"Even if it was just doing your jobs or making me a card and bringing me flowers. Or bringing food that I can't eat"

"So, thank you"

"Cheers" she said as she raised her plastic cup.

"Cheers!" everyone said.

April's toast had left everyone blushing and feeling a little overwhelmed with emotion.

April had too become overwhelmed with emotion. She never realized how many people really cared about her, not until tragedy had struck her. She was also very happy and surprised at the same time that Danny had kept his promise to her not to punch Nathan's head in. With that thought, a smile covered her face and a laugh quickly followed as she realized she was yet to ask Danny about a certain someone.

"Hey Danny!" said April.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"So who's Gabby?" she asked.

The End.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my story and I now look forward to writing both the prequel and the sequels to this story. Stay tuned!


End file.
